The technology described in this patent document relates generally to circuit design and more specifically to a delay buffer configured for operation with a plurality of voltage and/or frequency ranges.
Improvements in circuit design techniques has enabled continued improvement in ultra low voltage applications. Development of improved circuit elements can further improve ultra low voltage circuits.